peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 025 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-00 ; Comments *John makes frequent references to the coming year in a compilation of better quality than hitherto and with more chat included. Sessions *None Tracklisting :(JP: 'Well now this next is for Robbie, who wanted a lot of information. He wanted to know about the Crippled Pilgrims and the Blue Orchids. I was going to send him some information about all of this, but I think I probably failed to do so. And he also wanted to know why I haven't played the new Peter and The Test Tube Babies record. The main reason for that is, I don't think it's very good: frankly, it's awful, to be honest. He also wanted to know whether New Order are going to be touring in Germany next year. Well, I've been phoning their information office in London, and people who've tried to get in touch with them in the past will be able to confirm this, it is not easy to ascertain anything about the current activities of New Order, so I've failed in this respect as well. But he did want me to play something for himself and LW, Oliver and Hupsy. So, hope this'll do.') *New Order: 'Everythings Gone Green (12")' (Factory Benelux) *Standells: 'Sometimes Good Guys Don't Wear White (LP-Why Pick On Me - Sometimes Good Guys Don't Wear White)' (Tower) :(JP: 'Flake off, eh? How do you do that, I wonder?') *Feelies: 'Fa Cé-La (LP-Crazy Rhythms)' (Stiff) *Turbines: 'Hangin Tough (LP-Last Dance Before Highway)' (Big Time) :(JP: 'There are very few things in life, besides seeing Ron Atkinson in despair, that give me greater pleasure than a well-twanged guitar.') Atkinson was at the time manager of Manchester United, who were competing with Liverpool for top place in the First Division: in the event, Liverpool went on to win the league championship and FA Cup double, leaving Manchester placed fourth. *Nightingales: 'Paraffin Brain (7")' (Cherry Red) *4,000,000 Telephones: 'Horses (LP-4,000,000 Telephones)' (Bunker) *Roy Acuff: 'You've Gotta See Mama Every Night' *Giant Sandworms: 'Don't Turn Away (7")' (One Big Guitar) *Drums By Gus: 'Couldn't Be Done' *A Witness: 'Lucky In London (12"-Loudhailer Songs)' (Ron Johnson) *Wolfgang Press: 'Heart Of Stone (LP-The Legendary Wolfgang Press And Other Tall Stories)' (4AD) *Passmore Sisters: 'Shatter (7"-Three Love Songs)' (Sharp) *Bog-Shed: 'Panties Please (12"-Let Them Eat Bog Shed)' (Vinyl Drip) :(JP: 'My tip for the top in 1986: I mean, top in my terms, obviously. I don't suppose they're going to get into the charts and you'll very likely never see them on Top Of The Pops, but a wonderful band for all that. I hope that 1986 will be the year, not only for Bog-Shed but for also people like Half Man Half Biscuit, and a whole range of what I think as being the "shambling" bands: Pigbros, the Passmore Sisters who you heard earlier on, and A Witness...and I think they're gong to be big big big in 1986. Make a note of that, I'm sure it'll be hopelessly wrong: as a prophet I never really made it.') *Ronnie Dawson: 'Action Packed (Compilation LP-Rock'N'Roll Party Volume 5)' (Ace) File ;Name *Peel 025 ;Length *00:45:28 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. Fair FM mono with a couple of dropouts. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online